He's Finally Lost It
by Nemarra
Summary: It looks like Dumbledore may have just lost the last of his common sense. "You want me to do what!" new take on manipulative!Dumbledore. HHr
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series. It was all done quiet wonderfully by Ms JK Rowling. I'm just an amateur author using her work for the sake of entertainment (Non-profit at that). So enjoy, and don't even think about suing me!_

_Quick note: This story starts at the end of Order of the Phoenix. Just so you know._

He's Finally Lost It

Nemarra

Chapter 1

The office of one Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was deathly silent as the news settled in. It had always seemed odd to Harry Potter- the 'boy-who-lived'- that the greatest of Dark Wizards had seen him as a threat since infancy. Now, with knowledge of the prophecy, it was all too clear why. A bloody prophecy had seen to the death of his parents, and now it had taken his godfather from him too. How many more were to die before this 'power the dark lord knows not' would be enough to destroy Voldemort? Who else was going to die over a stupid prediction that no one had even been certain it had been him to fulfil?! Harry was mad. No, he was livid. People were getting hurt, and he was suppose to be some great hero because he was capable of loving and Voldemort was not. What the hell was he suppose to do? Go up to old snake breath and plant a wet one hoping love would make him spontaneously combust? Great… now he had a mental image he dearly wished to get rid of. Maybe a muggle power drill will work. Harry involuntarily shuttered.

All the while, Professor Dumbledore remained silent as he watched the boy's eyes flash in rage. He did not blame the lad… it was a secret he really should have known about sooner. His life had been an endless nightmare because of it, and Dumbledore could only be filled with a mix of guilt and regret. So much more awaited this boy. And it was about to get worse.

There was a knock on the headmaster's door. Quickly regaining his composure, Dumbledore's voice finally cracked the silence. "Enter," he welcomed. As the door opened, it was revealed Minvera McGonagall. "Good evening, headmaster," she said respectively. Her voice was clearly restrained alerting both parties that she had arrived baring bad news. "It's well you're here, Mr Potter, as this is very much going to affect you." She paused a moment to glance between the old headmaster and the young Gryffindor. "I'm afraid it is no longer safe for Harry to return to his family's home. The blood wards were dispatched mere hours ago and the house is still being observed by Death Eaters."

"And the family?" Dumbledore spoke in concern. The dull recognition in his eyes made clear he already knew the answer the moment Professor McGonagall had mentioned the removal of the blood wards.

"They were all hit with the killing curse," Professor McGonagall confirmed.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. The Dursleys were dead? But how? When? He suddenly felt like a gapping empty hole had opened within his chest. A pain already there from the loss of his Godfather. Harry was not sure if it was in mourning the Dursleys, or knowing he was now completely and utterly without family.

Solemnly, Dumbledore nodded his head. "Very well, thank you for informing me, Minvera. Please see to it the proper aurors are dispatched to number 4 Private Drive as an ambush against the murderers of a muggle family." Then Dumbledore's eyes turned to Harry. There was clear calculations and weighing of options behind those blue eyes that made Harry nervous. He almost wanted to laugh at the idea that being nervous was a relief to the empty pain he now felt. He wished he knew what thoughts were passing through Dumbledore's mind as he stared at Harry.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "Would I be correct to assume you would rather not return to number 12 Grimmauld place just yet." Harry did not need to answer before Dumbledore continued. "And though the Borrow would be superb to reside among your friends, I fear it is still too well known and leaves you and the Weasleys an open target. Though I am sure the Granger family would welcome you, I doubt an under aged witch and wizard and two muggle adults would be enough safety. I suspect the homes of many of the known Order members will be closely followed by death eaters as well. Thus it stands… Harry, for your safety, you will be staying here at Hogwarts with myself."

Staying at Hogwarts?! Harry could not believe his luck. He had remember begging to stay here in his second year in hopes of escaping the Dursleys. Though now that his family was dead, it was bitter-sweet to be staying at the first place he truly felt at home. Not to mention being left in such an enormous castle without his friends seemed incredibly doused with loneliness. Though Harry was sure it would be great to spend a whole summer with Dumbledore- considering the coming war- the holidays still looked bleak from his stand point.

_*some time later…_

Dumbledore sat in his quiet office contemplating the new development. The plans had all been arranged for Harry to stay at Hogwarts. He had made it the lad would journey on the train with his friends before members of the Order of the Phoenix picked him up to fly, by broom, back. He had made Harry promise not to tell anyone that did not already know where he was going. Any other day, Harry would not have stood for such secrecy from his friends. But it was a subdued Harry, who was the last of his family magical and muggle, that nodded his head before retiring to Gryffindor tower for much needed sleep.

Dumbledore knew all too well the emotional turmoil that now plagued Harry. Though he could imagine it was worse seeing as Dumbledore still, at least, had his younger brother. But to be the very last of your family? To not even have your Godparent? To never have the chance to make amends- to prove himself not a freak- to his aunt, uncle, and cousin? And then to add to the pain of loss, Harry was bestowed with the heavy burden of being the only who could defeat Voldemort on his young shoulders.

Harry was only fifteen! He should be worrying about OWLS and NEWTS! Hanging out with friends! Discovering the beautiful wonders known as courting and falling in love! Yet all of those things have to be put on hold. He had to be the hero of the Wizarding World. Nothing was to distract him of that. Not even the simple privilege- neh, it was his right!- to journey from boy to man. Why should Harry even be involved in this war at so tender an age? What about when it was all over? What about _during _the war… how would Harry be able to fight when he has nothing to fight for? A mule may draw away from a stick for so long before it bucks. The more Dumbledore thought of Harry's prospective future, the more concerned he grew. And so it was these thoughts that Dumbledore declared a silent vow; he would find what Harry wanted more than anything in the world, and get it for him. If it lay in Dumbledore's power, by God's holy name, he would get it! Yes, yes… and so Dumbledore took out a quill, some ink, and parchment, and began to write plots on how to get any worldly treasure Harry could ever want.

Somewhere in the castle, Harry Potter felt a chill run through his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, glad to see such a positive response. So -spoiler alert- Yes, Dumbles will eventually be meddling in Harry's love life, but that will come in time. He's going to do some other things first :P_

Chapter 2

It was a rather quiet Harry that walked between Kingsley Shackbolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Each with a broom in hand. His mind was mostly on his godfather, but there was other parts nagging at him. Parts that told him he was stupid for leading his friends into such a dangerous trap. They could have just as easily been killed, and would be his fault. Just as his parents' deaths had been his fault. Well, the prophecy's fault, but the prophecy was essentially linked to Harry. Anger threatened to seep out of Harry's heart again, but he was to tired to let it rise. Instead he wallowed in self blame and depression. The humidity weighing down on them as they trekked the trail from the gate to Hogwarts did not help matters either.

His travelling companions seemed to be in a similar state of mind. Though Kingsley was hard to read, there was a certain alertness to his posture. Tonks on the other had was missing her usual up beat persona. Her normally oddly coloured hair was a mousy brown. Harry was glad he was travelling with them. He knew it was not good to dwell on ill feelings, but he did not feel up to conversing with anyone either.

Too entrapped within his own mind, Harry did not notice until they were entering the cool atmosphere of the school that they had reached Hogwarts.

"I hope there were no troubles in your travels?" Dumbledore addressed them kindly. The fact the man was even slightly cheerful while he was miserable made Harry irritable.

"No, Sir," answered Kingsley. "It was a clear flight."

"Ah, very good," Dumbledore nodded. "Come. The elves have just set out a lovely dinner."

"I'm afraid I can't," Kingsley declined. "The Minister is having me look after the Muggle Prime Minister for the time being. I have to be at my post for six in the morning."

"Understandable. Would you like to use my floo network home?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Nymphadora, would you as so kind as to keep Harry company while I show Kingsley to the floo network?" Though it was asked as a question, it sounded more like a statement that Dumbledore already knew Tonks was not going to argue against him. Tonks' nose did scrunch a little, but it was not followed by her usual demand not to call her by her first name.

"Sure," Tonks deadpanned.

"Excellent. Help yourselves to dinner. I shouldn't be too long. This way, Kingsley." With that, Dumbledore lead Kingsley away leaving the younger wizard and witch.

For a few moments, silence passed between the pair. It was clear both of them wanted to be left alone, but knew it would be rude to just leave now.

"Well, come on. It has been a while since I've had a meal at Hogwarts," Tonks attempted to be cheerful. It did not work, but at least it broke away the uncomfortable silence. The pair fallowed their noses into the Great Hall. The aroma was enough to cause Harry's gut to twist. He knew he was hungry, but he felt too nauseated to eat. Instead he glanced around at the hall. It looked much larger with the tables stacked along the walls. It felt barren without the bustle of students. They foot steps literally echoed throughout the area. Though most of the chairs at the staff table were stacked to the side in a peculiar way only magic could achieve, four remained gathered around a small section of table. Harry sat down on the left side of Dumbledore's headmaster chair. Tonks decided to sit across from him.

No words were passed as the pair pretended to be interested in filling food onto their plates. Once both plates were set, however, neither could do more that poke at roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. Tonks at least managed to half eat a dinner roll. They sat without a word. Harry's eyes on his plate, but his mind at the Ministry fiasco. He did not even notice Tonks glance up and watch him for a few heart beats.

She gave a humoured huffed, "Great company we are."

"It's been a long day," Harry muttered as an excuse.

"Yeah." Silence. "It's not your fault you know." Harry finally looked up at Tonks, but only to glare. "Hear me out, Harry," Tonks added quickly. "You-Know-Who tricked you. You were just trying to help. If anyone is to blame, it's that snake-y bastard and my lunatic of an aunt."

"I should have known better. If I had practised my Occlumency better, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get into my head," Harry stated angrily.

"That's not something anyone can learn in a year. I'm pretty sure it took ol' Mad-eye at least three, and you can bet his missing left butt cheek he was practising every minute of every day that he could." Silence returned. For a moment, it seemed Harry was taking in Tonks' words.

"Do I want to know how _you_ know Moody is missing a butt cheek?" he muttered. The pair could not help but share a smirk. A couple of Tonks' locks had even turned a light shade of pink.

"Stories around the Auror office. Not the worst one I've heard," Tonks dismissed. Then she returned to a more serious tone. "You did what you could, Harry. Sirius would want you to hold your chin up. He's probably up in heaven right now playing pranks on the angels with your father. Not to mention, you now have all summer to work with Professor Dumbledore. With You-Know-Who back and out in the open, I bet he's going to be running you spare with so much training."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'd go so far as to drive Harry to exhaustion." Harry practically jumped in his seat. Tonks did, though, and went to go for her wand before tumbling out of her chair. Both calmed the moment they realized it was Dumbledore. "I beg your pardon. I hadn't meant to interrupt." The eyes told of his amusement.

"It's alright, Professor," Tonks spoke up. As she picked herself off the floor she added in a low voice that only Harry could hear her, "just gave me a ruddy heart attack."

"How very polite of you both not to start dinner without me," Dumbledore added as he approached. "You really didn't have to. We wouldn't want to be enjoying a cold meal, now do we?" He settled in his high back throne chair and began to fill his plate. "Now, since we are on the matter, I think it best we discuss this summer's events." He waited as if expecting either of his students to protest. "As Miss Tonks put it, the situations are changing. With Voldemort known to the public, he no longer needs to concern himself with subtleties. At this time, I think it wise we prepare for the inevitable fight before you. I know that it is a lot to ask of you at such an age, Harry, and I had rather you hold on to your childhood just a little longer. That is why, I will also be arranging a vacation for you this summer. Just a week before we begin training. How does that sound, Harry?"

How did it sound? It sounded like he was being left out again. It sounded like Dumbledore was not taking how serious it was that Harry needed to train. Once again, rage built within Harry towards the headmaster. "I think I need the training more, Professor," Harry stated as calmly as he could. There was still a definite edge in his voice.

"And you will receive it, Harry. Just allow me the time to clear you for underage magic use, as well as finish my end of term headmaster duties. I can even assign you theoretical work to do over your time away to help you get ahead."

Harry wanted to continue protesting, but knew it was not going to do any good. The headmaster had clearly made up his mind on the matter. "Yes, sir," he agreed.

"Excellent. And am I to assume you would like to bring your friends?"

Though Harry knew Hermione would likely nag at him that Sirius' death was not his fault, he did not mind the idea of getting away from the madness with his friends. Heck, Ron would probably love the holiday away more than he would. Harry nodded.

"Very well then. Now all we need is a destination and some chaperons. You're free to pick both, Harry."

Harry considered his options. He knew Dumbledore would want someone from the order to act as chaperon. Heaven forbid it be Snape, though. Or Mundungus, for that matter. There was always Lupin. He was probably just as much in need of time away as Harry after loosing Sirius. Would that be enough? He thought of the Weasleys, but knew inviting Arthur or Molly meant inviting both which lead to bringing the rest of the family. Though Harry would not mind, that many people would turn a trip expensive quickly. Kingsley was watching the muggle Prime Minister. Well, there was Mad-eye. Being retired he did not need to be anywhere and could probably help Harry get ahead on his training. The problem was that the thought of Moody brought back Tonks' words and Harry had to hold back a snicker. This thought then made him realize there was another Order member sitting across from him. Having been left out of meetings with him in the same house, he knew how put out a person could feel. It did not hurt to at least ask.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her.

Tonks smirked. "Are you asking me to go with you on a secret get away?" her tone held a mocking suggestive quality.

"That's not what I meant," Harry retaliated as he turned bright red.

She snickered, "It's okay. I'm not into younger guys, anyway. I guess it depends if Madam Bones will let me off. She's been calling in every able Auror since news about You-know-who broke."

"Well, I could always have a word with Amelia, should the need arise," Dumbledore offered.

"Then count me in. It'll be interesting being the adult of the group."

"Well... I was thinking about asking Professor Lupin," Harry admitted.

A light blush coloured Tonks' cheeks, "O-oh... yeah. That would be nice... For Remus, I mean. He looks like he could use a vacation."

"Excellent," Dumbledore cheered. "I'll Floo him later tonight and talk over the arrangements. Now, did you have anywhere in mind, or would you like the time to sleep on the matter?"

Harry shrugged. He had never really been on a vacation thanks to the Dursleys. As far as he was concerned, anywhere would work. He then thought about his friends. Ron would probably sit out in a muggle setting. Hermione would want something educational. Ron would want somewhere fun. Hermione would want them to go somewhere safe from Death Eaters.

"Some place we can have fun," Harry answered lamely. "That's magic. But no where near Voldemort's supporters. I guess..."

"Somewhere that would be fun to you and your friends. Definitely memorable, if I may say. It will have to be outside of the United Kingdom and most of Europe to avoid Voldemort's forces, I'm afraid. And... magic. Hmm, an interesting prospect in deed. I will certainly be looking into this more for you," Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have a twinkle in them. "In the mean time, I think it best we finish our suppers and head off to bed."

The rest of the evening was filled with small talk before Tonks had to Floo home. Harry was lead to guest chambers as the Gryffindor tower was supposedly being fumigated and sterile cleaned. He settled into his soft bed wondering about the future. Would he be able to defeat Voldemort? Would he be able to keep people safe? Eventually his mind wondered back to his loss of Sirius and- to a much lesser degree- the Dursleys. He eventually retired to a fitful sleep involving green spells, the Hall of Mysteries, and a serpent like wizard.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was wide awake trying to find just the right place to match Harry's desired destination. His mind continued to go back to one place that, in a way, fit all the requirements. And it would be easy enough to arrange without suspicion. In fact, he could have it done first thing in the morning. After he extended the appropriate invites. The real matter at hand was arranging a training schedule he had not been planning for Harry's summer. It appeared to be something Harry wanted, though, so he needed to get all the arrangements set.

_Two days later..._

Harry was certain this was some sort of prank. He was currently standing in a muggle airport with Lupin, Tonks, and his friends. He was glad to see that Dumbledore had included Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood as well as Ron and Hermione. The destination, however, was not what he was expecting at all. He glanced down again at his first class plane ticket. It read back:

Round trip. Seat 3A. Orlando, Florida.

Disney World Theme Park.


End file.
